


The First Meeting

by iamfrenchy



Series: 5SOS and Girls [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Ashton Irwin is adorable, F/M, Famous, First Meeting, Live, Love, awards show, inspired by tumblr post, live playing, please just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When India Dawn and Ashton Irwin start flirting over Twitter things quickly escalate and when they finally meet at the TCA's things just get better for the both of them. </p><p>Or Ashton is a Fanboy and dies of cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible, but oh well! It was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr, so credit to that. There's more on my profile if you guys want to read more!

“So Ashton, we heard you’re talking to India Dawn” The interviewer and everyone else was looking at Ashton Irwin, he giggled, shaking his head and shrugging.

“Yeah, we’ve been DM’ing and stuff, she’s a great girl and she’s an awesome singer and writer” I felt my cheeks heat up as the drummer spoke, his accent was thick when he was trying to get the attention off of him.

It had started out to be completely innocent, the tweets were just in jest and I loved his band and apparently he loved my music and after a few YouTube searches I discovered that I had a definite thing for curly haired drummers.

@Ash5SOS I’m a little late to this Piano party

@IndiDawn I’m a little late in retweeting you @Ash5SOS

@Ash5SOS *Cat heart eyes*

@IndiDawn Enough about the RT, you guys were amazing at the AMA’s, I was the retard singing along like a fool! @Ash5SOS

@Ash5SOS THANK YOU! I was the one man crying at the new song @IndiDawn

@IndiDawn @Ash5SOS is that your way of implying that we’re Twitter BESTIES, cause that’s how I see it

@Ash5SOS @IndiDawn YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND?! *Dies*

It had been so innocent, so much fun, I had been keeping an eye on the band for a while, my playlist at the moment was just them and edits I found on Tumblr. It had developed from there on and I couldn’t believe the video that most of the fans had shared with me.

“Are you guys planning on meeting up at the Teen Choice Awards?” The interviewer asked Ash the next question and I blushed, I would love to actually meet Ashton in person, we’ve been in the same building before but I haven’t actually seen him up close and I’ve never gotten to meet him before, I hoped it would change in the near future.

“I hope so, hopefully she’ll be around for us to meet, she’s very busy, she’s performing again and she’s nominated for like eight awards.” I can’t believe he remembered that, the DM’s we had sent had soon turned into an exchange of numbers and I was giddy every time my phone would light up with a text from him and sometimes he Snap chatted me or we FaceTimed once and even though it didn’t last long, it had left me a giggling mess before a show. Ashton had wished me good luck before I stepped on stage.

To: Ash

We’ll definitely meet up at the TCA’s, I’ll be the one in the red dress

I sent the text before I pressed play on the interview again, I looked around the dressing room I was in, I was playing another sold out stadium show and I loved the thumping beat the fans created that could be felt through the thick walls of the arena.

To: Indi

I’ll be the one in the ripped shirt with three idiots

It was funny how my stomach twisted at the thought of finally meeting him, I was so excited. The show wasn’t even that far away, just a few days away but we were busy so it would fly past. I hoped.

\--

Before I knew it, I was getting ready for the award show, my blonde hair was being curled to perfection, the blond curls stopping at my middle. I peered at my reflection, the girl with blue eyes and perfect winged eyeliner stared back, soft nude lipstick was smeared across my lips. I changed into the short red dress that showed my midriff, my legs ending with my feet in black Louboutin’s and I was deemed ready, now just to get there.

I arrived at the peak of the red carpet, the crowd cheering as I made my way up the red carpet, my gaze flicking over the people on either side of me. I saw a flash of bright red hair and my stomach clenched, they were only a few people ahead of me. I wanted to rush towards them, I wanted to tap Ashton on the back and be pulled into a tight hug. But before I could think too rationally about anything, I photobombed three other people’s photo’s and found myself at the side of where 5SOS were standing for photos. I took a deep breath, the cameras were flashing as they all noticed me at the sideline and I made sure my curls were hanging perfectly before stepping up into their view, I smiled at Calum who noticed me first and he smiled bright, tugging at Mickey’s arm and he too looked. He laughed and poked Luke who in turn smiled so bright, Ashton hadn’t noticed anything because he was too busy looking at a fan that was trying to tell him something.

I nudged my way next to Luke where I was standing next to Ashton, he finally turned his gaze from the fan to me and I could feel time freezing, he smiled the most beautiful smile at me, his arms engulfing me as he pulled me into a tight hug.

“INDI!” I laughed loudly, returning the hug, he gave the best hugs, I was a whole lot shorter than the boys of 5SOS so it was quite a sight when Ashton and I hugged, I was standing on my toes but he still had to lean down to hug me. He nuzzled his head in my neck and I buried my face in his chest, so this was what it felt to be held by the Ashton Fletcher Irwin, I understood the hype.

I finally pulled out of the hug and smiled up at him. “Hi, Ash” I smiled brightly when he gave another of his cute giggles.

“Hi” He looked like he wanted to give me another hug but we were being ushered along, we were heading to the big photo spot of the red carpet and I should probably leave them so that they could take their photos but I was only nudged and tugged along with them onto the platform.

“Oh, hi, I’m sorry where’s my manners, I’m India, it’s nice to meet you guys” I turned to his band mates, Luke was even taller than Ashton and he was giving me a sense of vertigo when I looked up at him.

“Okay, Lucas, this is not cool, what are you? Like 9ft?” I asked and the boys laughed loudly, I finally took in what they were wearing, nothing special really but Ashton was wearing a red sling back and his arms were showing through it and it made me question everything, when I looked back to Ash, he smiled and slung his arm across my shoulder.

“Smile” He laughed and I started to finally look at the cameras that were flickering, I tugged at the skirt a little, making sure that it wasn’t showing anything before posing with the boys. At one point I did my signature pose where I stood to the side and held my hand on my hip, smiling over my shoulder but the next shot all of the boys were doing the same, the next shot was me doubling over from the sassy faces they were pulling.

“Oh, you guys, that was priceless” I laughed, Luke had been exceptional at the pose and Ash had only laughed, keeping the pose just long enough for the photo to be taken.

“Okay, now a few of only India Dawn” One of the organisers informed us, the boys nodded stepping off the platform and I posed for a few shots before I was slowly ushered along for the rest of the people to come and take pictures. Ashton helped me from the platform, walking with me as the people tried to get us to stop for interviews.

“Indi!” I found Ryan Seacrest in the crowd of interviewers and I stepped up to him, saying hi to him.

“That was quite a move you pulled” He joked and I shrugged, the boys were talking to someone else just a few feet away from me.

“Oh come on, it’s the first time we’ve actually met. I love them to bits and I got overly excited, excuse my fan girl moment” I smiled charmingly and answered his questions before heading back to the boys, my handler on my heels as she asked what I wanted to do next, I looked to the boys and smiled.

“I’m opening so I have to head backstage, I’ll see you guys out there” I hugged Ashton again, smiling up at him before being ushered into the arena, backstage where I was changed into the white crop top and skirt combination along with the white heels, I was equipped with my microphone and earpiece setup, I did some vocal warm-ups to make sure that I would be able to get to those high notes without hurting my voice.

I wasn’t nervous before shows anymore but I was tonight, I was nervous and excited about the fact that Ashton would be in the crowd, they would be listening and watching me and that had made me decide to go all out, more so than I would normally.

The stage hands ushered me onto the installation I would be using to get on stage, the angel wings being strapped onto my back finally and I was fastened to the installation, being housed up to the rafters. I wasn’t there for too long before the intro started.

I let the nerves melt into something useful and I took that nervous energy and pumped it into my performance, the whole crowd thumping and pumping, dancing along with my first ever dance track. I was pumped when I walked off stage but I was led to the other opening and I stepped on stage when they told me to go. An award was handed to me and I looked around at the crowd, I couldn’t exactly see any faces.

“Uhm, I don’t know what I’ve won” “Best vocal performance of the year” Selena Gomez smiled, whispering the award to me and I smiled.

“Guys! Thank you so much for this, it’s such an honour to just be nominated, now you’re making me win? Adorable really. I just want to thank my family and my fans but you guys are my family so thank you so much for voting, I want to say thank you to everyone who has helped me get here. Oh and before I forget, Ash, I heard this one from a fan, bang me like you bang your drums! Okay that’s the dare done! Thank you!” I groaned at myself, I was honestly dared to use a pick up line when I won the award and I had almost hoped that I wouldn’t win the award but it was done, the fans were going to make a huge upset about that but it was only in good fun.

I finally got to change back into my previous dress, my makeup was touched up as well as my hair. I finally got led to my seat and I found that the 5SOS boys were just behind me and I turned around in my seat, only to be met with huge smiling faces.

“I can’t believe you actually did that!” Mickey laughed loudly as the presenters were handing out best actress in a teen drama. I blushed bright red sparing a glance at Ashton but he was only staring uncomfortably at the rest of the band.

“That was a dare from Ryan Seacrest, he said that if I won Best Vocal Performance of The Year that I had to use a fan line on someone and I had heard that being shouted just before I came in. Hope you don’t mind, Ash” I looked to him and he smiled softly, leaning forward to talk to me.

“It’s fine. In any case that would be too rough” I blushed bright red at the words he whispered into my ear, glad that no one else could hear what he had said to me. I didn’t know what to do with myself after that, the boys were called back for their performance and I relaxed when Selena sat down next to me.

“That was an epic line you threw out there. I know I wish I could say that” Selena laughed and I groaned, I would never hear the end of that, ever.

“It was a failure of epic proportions and I’m going to slap Ryan the next time I see him” I laughed but it died down when Lucy Hale started to introduce 5SOS.

“As India Dawn had put it so eloquently, Ashton bang me like you bang your drums. This is Five Seconds of Summer with their smash hit She Looks So Perfect” the camera panned to me and I shoved my face into Selena’s shoulder, blushing bright red but she just laughed, the boys starting out the song with a bang. After my initial embarrassment I stood up from my seat and danced and sang along with Selena, my eyes constantly finding Ash at his drums, and I blushed when the line went through my head again, because yes, that would be too rough and I would enjoy every single second of it.

 

Ashton was slightly sweaty when they returned from backstage, I stood up and hugged him to congratulate him on the great performance. His arms wrapped around me again and I wanted to be held like that, forever.

“Come, sit here, I have to head backstage” Selena offered her seat next to me to Ashton and he smiled, sitting down next to me.

“It’s so nice to finally see you and touch you” Ashton spoke softly so that only I could hear what he was saying, my hand was laying out on the seat and he slowly picked it up, entwining our hands. I smiled when I saw my small hand engulfed with his much larger hand.

“I know what you mean” I whispered to him but our small moment was quickly interrupted with the rest of 5SOS.

“Are we heading to the after party?” Calum asked and Michael and Luke looked on excitedly for Ashton’s answer and he looked over to me. There’s one thing everyone knew about me, I didn’t party, I didn’t like going out, I quite enjoyed going home and changing into my PJ’s and spending the night on Netflix or Tumblr, or baking.

“You guys can go, I’m fine thanks” I smiled but Ashton didn’t even seem to mind my answer and he smiled.

“You guys can go, I’m not feeling a party” I suddenly knew that we wouldn’t be going home alone tonight and I didn’t mind that thought at all. Ashton was adorable and he was so sweet with me, his whole persona was just what I needed. I was known as the singer who wrote songs about boys who had wronged her but I just knew that songs about Ashton Irwin could only be about his dimpled smile and curls.

“Are you sure?” Luke asked and I smiled, wanting to ruffle his hair but I had a suspicion that that quiff was unmoveable.

“Yeah, enjoy the party, I know Selena is going” I nudged and this seemed to please him, he sat back in their chair when the next award started.

“And the award for Best Summer Pop Anthem goes to India Dawn for Piano” I smiled brightly, shocked that I had won another award, I stood up and hugged Ashton tightly before heading onto the stage again.

“Okay, that line was a dare from Ryan Seacrest! But guys, thank you so, so much for this! This is awesome, thank you for making Piano such a hit, you guys rock” I smiled and headed backstage again, being led back to my seat.

“And the award for Best New Group goes to Five Seconds of Summer” This time the boys all stood up and I stood up to make way for Ashton to get through but he hugged me quickly before being pulled away to the stage by the rest of the boys.

The night had gone so differently from what I had planned for it, I was shocked at the fact that I had won every single award I was nominated for and the boys had won three awards for themselves. The night had been a huge success between finally meeting Ash and the rest of the boys and getting prizes for my hard work.

“Ash, you coming?” I asked when my car pulled up, he was talking to the rest of the boys and he smiled when I gestured to the car that would take us to my place.

“Yeah, bye boys, behave yourselves” He giggled and the boys laughed, patting him on the back as he left the group, I waved to the boys as he dropped into the seat next to me.

“Congrats on all those awards” Ash laughed when he saw that my manager and her assistant were holding the awards.

“Thanks, well done on your own awards” I smiled, Ashton was so adorably sweet, he had wrapped me in his jacket when he saw that I had been cold through the night, not that I knew where he had gotten the jacket. He had been sweet, holding my hand and laughing along with me at the stuff that had taken place through the night.

“Indi, you have an eight wakeup call” My manager said before I exited the car after Ashton and I groaned, eight was such an unfair time.

I smiled as Ashton joked about what Luke had done the first time he and Selena had spoken and I had found it to be the cutest thing ever.

“They’ll make an adorable couple, don’t you think?” I asked when I finally unlocked the door to my house and stepped into foyer, kicking off my shoes and placing the four TCA’s I had with me and Ash placed the four he had with him next to the coffee table and I flicked on the lights.

“Not as cute as us” Ashton mumbled and my whole stomach clenched when I turned around, without my heels he was even taller now and when he placed his arms around my waist and his eyes stared back into my own, I sighed. He was so big but he was holding me so tightly yet so gently, his big hands almost covering my back as he held me.

“I’m going to kiss you, now” He whispered against my lips as he leaned down and when I nodded he finally closed the gap and I suddenly knew what my first song would be about. Ashton Irwin’s kisses were the best thing in the world, he had held me tight against his broad chest, his strong arms wrapped around me as my hands flew up to tangle in his curls. His lips applying just enough pressure to make me want to beg for more, the touch full of emotion as he pulled away and smiled at me.

“That was worth the wait” I blushed when he caressed my cheek, his thumb running over the soft flesh and leaning down for another kiss.

“You know what goes along with dating me, Ash” I whispered and he smiled, shaking his head.

“It would be an honour to have my own song but I hope you know that I write too and it would be an honour to have my heart broken by you” He whispered against my lips and my whole being erupted, sparks flying around me as he closed the distance again.

This was the start of something so wonderfully chaotic, that the only good thing to come off it, was hit songs and a love so bright it burned you at the slightest touch.


End file.
